Rude
Rude (ルード Rūdo) is a member of the Turks in Final Fantasy VII, as well as appearing in several of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII titles. He is a tall, bald man with a little goatee. He always wears sunglasses and appears to carry spares on him in case something happens to the pair he is wearing. Rude is rarely seen without his long-time partner Reno and is rather quiet and taciturn, tending to relegate the talking to Reno. Rude is a superb physical fighter and prefers to use his fists in battle. He has a soft spot for Tifa Lockhart, demonstrated by the fact that he will not attack her if she battles him in their many encounters in Final Fantasy VII. In one of his rare lines of dialogue in Final Fantasy VII, he reveals to Reno that he has a crush on Tifa, who is also a phenomenal physical fighter, although nothing ever comes of this crush. In Japanese versions of Crisis Core, Last Order, and Advent Children, Rude is voiced by Taiten Kusunoki. In English versions of Crisis Core and Advent Children, he is voiced by Crispin Freeman. Story ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Years ago, when there was war between AVALANCHE and Shinra, Rude fell in love with a woman named Chelsea. Unfortunately, she was an AVALANCHE spy who grew infatuated with Rude, but left him because they were on different sides. Rude did not take well to her departure, since he could not even say goodbye to her. Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- ''.]] Rude also makes a minor appearance in the ''Last Order: Final Fantasy VII anime. He appears with Elena's older sister, who is also a Turk. They are flying the Shinra helicopter on a mission to capture Cloud Strife and Zack Fair. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- ''.]] Rude appears in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- along with other members of the Turks. He is seen inside a Shinra helicopter along with his partner Reno. His role in Crisis Core is as a Turk alongside Reno and appears few times; at the end he is seen with Reno inside a helicopter looking for Zack and Cloud. ''Final Fantasy VII Rude first appears at Shinra Headquarters to capture Cloud and his friends as they try to leave the building through an elevator, then next appears in the Mythril Mines, then with Reno at Gongaga, and can be fought for the first time. Rude also takes part in the Wutai subquest involving Don Corneo and Yuffie, and helps free her and Elena from the Don, and appears in the Sunken Gelinka if the party goes there right after acquiring the sub. Rude appears in Rocket Town loading the Huge Materia onto the rocket, the only time he ''must be fought. He finally appears in Midgar for a final bout with the party, but if they did the Wutai subquest, they can refuse to fight and the Turks will leave. ''Advent Children/Advent Children Complete .]] Rude also appears alongside Reno in ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. He is a lot more talkative this time around, but compared to Reno is still quiet and serious. He is voiced by Taiten Kusunoki in the Japanese version of Advent Children and Crispin Freeman in the English version. He is quite tough, and is shown to be nearly as tough as Loz and Yazoo. Although he is defeated by Yazoo and Loz, he puts up quite a fight, and does noticeably better against Loz than Reno does against Yazoo. It is also shown in Advent Children that Rude and Reno are very dedicated and loyal to their boss Rufus. The animators of the film have noted that Rude was perhaps the easiest character to animate, as he had no hair and minimal facial expressions due to his sunglasses and character. All the same, he had been animated without his sunglasses at times, leading to the animators animating his eyes behind his sunglasses in case fans caught a glimpse of them in some scenes. Battle ''Final Fantasy VII Rude can be fought four times during the course of ''Final Fantasy VII. However, only one of these fights is set; the others are the player's choice, as they can choose whether to fight Rude or not. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- In ''Before Crisis he is fought in the Training Mode. de:Rude Thể_loại:Nhân vật không điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children